Council of Geeks: Voyager (Book One)
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: The fandoms of our world….are real. There are boundaries between each of them and once in a while those boundaries break. The Council of Geeks is who fix these breaks in the boundaries and keep balance between our world and the fandoms. They are all powerful. Now a new threat is trying to destroy the fandoms….what is the council going to do? 9 fan fictions in the series. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Council of Geeks Book One: Star Trek Voyager

Furuba: This is a series of fanfictions written by me and my friend EvilTexanGirl. I wrote the first story, she writes the second and so on. The last story (number nine) is one we write together. It will be published under my name. We own nothing but the idea and our original characters. The next story of this series (book two) is going to focus on the Mortal Instruments world.

Summary: The fandoms of our world….are real. There are boundaries between each of them and once in a while those boundaries break. The Council of Geeks is who fix these breaks in the boundaries and keep balance between our world and the fandoms. They are all powerful. Now a new threat is trying to destroy the fandoms….what is the council going to do?

…Normal POV…

The lights were beeping and the sirens were screaming. Everyone was running around screaming, not knowing what to do.

"Tamora! The Percy Jackson Fandom has just fallen! We lost the Demi-Gods!"

"Damia, we just lost the Jedi and the Star Wars fandom!"

"Ronan, help! The Mario Fandom fell!"

Tamora, Damia, and Ronan. Leaders of the Council of Geeks. The highest and most powerful people there.

Tamora was a 16 year old girl with long dirty blond hair down to her waist and dark green eyes.

Damia was also a 16 year old girl only she had short black hair in a tomboyish style and dark brown eyes.

Ronan was a 17 year old boy with light brown, almost sandy colored hair, with matching colored eyes.

They all shared a panicked look before Ronan said, "Well there is nothing we can do now for them. If we can stop the source of the problem the Worlds should return. What fandom is next?"

Tamora rushed towards a sensor before saying, "The Fablehaven Fandom is about to fall in about an hour. Then it is the Star Trek: Voyager, that looks like it is going to fall in a day or two."

Damia jumped into the conversation at this point, "There is no point trying to save the Fablehaven world. Let's focus on the Voyager Fandom. That has a chance to be saved."

Tamora and Ronan nodded in agreement. "Let's get ready to go."

…Janeway's POV…

I woke up and got ready for my day. I knew automatically that it was going to be very long. I got dressed and headed down to the mess hall.

"Neelix, coffee," I said in my usual morning voice.

Thank goodness he already had it ready and waiting for me.

"You know Captain," He said as I started to drink, "I really wish that you would have breakfast one of these days. I happen to have a wonderful recipe for a 7-ingrediant omelet, famous throughout the quadrant."

A raised my hand to stop the Talaxian and put my cup down, "Neelix, I would love too only I don't have the time. Thanks for the coffee." I said before walking out of the door and towards the Bridge.

There was so much to do today. I had to talk to Seven of Nine about scanning for more fuel resources soon. Then B'Elanna wanted me to check out some unusual readings she had found a couple light years away. After that I had to check with Tuvok about-

"Captain, please come to the Bridge." A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I groaned inwardly as I recognized the voice as Q.

A suddenly flash engulfed me and suddenly I was there on the Bridge looking at Q as he sat in my seat.

"What do you want Q?" I said, not bothering with the formalities.

He fake pouted slightly, "Oh really Kathy. What makes you think I want something. It might surprise you to know that I was summoned here as well. I just decided to be the one to escort you here."

I rolled my eyes, not believing him for a second, "For some strange reason….I don't believe you," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you should believe him Miss Janeway." A new voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with three teenagers. Two girls and one man.

The girl on the left, one with long dirty blond hair, said, "Captain, We have something we need to share with you…and it has to do with the fate of your whole world."

Furuba: Chapter one done! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Council of Geeks: Voyager

**Furuba: This is a series of fanfictions written by me and my friend EvilTexanGirl. I wrote the first story, she writes the second and so on. The last story (number nine) is one we write together. It will be published under my name. We own nothing but the idea and our original characters**

**Texan: Read and Review!**

...Normal POV…

Janeway paced around her ready room. All of her officers were there and so was Q, along with the three teenagers who had introduced themselves as Damia, Tamora, and Ronan.

Janeway rubbed her head as if she had a headache which she probably did, "….run that by me again just so I have it straight."

Tamora sighed, getting impatient, "We already told you, what part of it was confusing?!"

"Tamora. Patience," Ronan said before turning to Janeway. Every eye in the room was either on him or the Captain.

"This reality that all of you live in is actually just one of many. No one in your reality can get to any other reality, even Q."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Q said.

Damia shot him a look before saying, "Go ahead try."

A panicked look came across Tamora and Ronan's faces.

"Damia, you can't be serious!" Tamora said, shock throughout her voice.

"He could die! The consequences…they would be irreparable! Have you forgotten the Code?"

Damia raised her hand at her two friends to shut them up, never looked away from Q, and said, "I have not forgotten the Code. There is a chance that he could die but with the way Randolpho is attacking the boundaries there is no chance he would get through; he would just come straight back here…so Q go ahead and try."

Q leaned forward with a cocky smile on his face before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Where did he go?" B'Elanna asked.

Ronan said, thoughtfully, "He probably went to the closest fandom he could since that would require the least amount of effort. That would be the…Dungeons and Dragons fandom if memory serves me correctly."

Tamora's eyebrows scrunched together, "No, it is the House fandom."

Damia rolled her eyes, "You're both wrong. It is the InuYasha fandom."

Tamora shook her head, "No it is the House fandom. I would know. This is my Section."

Damia locked eyes with Tamora, "You are always mixing up the Fandoms of your Section though. I am the one that keeps everything in order."

"Ever since the Fandoms have been attacked I have kept my Section in order! And besides! The InuYasha Fandom fell two weeks ago!"

Everyone just turned their heads back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match. Before the verbal fight could continue however there was a flash of light on the table and Q appeared….only he was severely hurt. One of his arms was missing, his right leg was bent at an odd angle and there were scars and bruises all over his body with a giant gash in his stomach. His chest was badly burnt.

"Q!" Janeway said and ran to his side. "What happened to you?"

Q opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that happened was blood spurted out of his mouth and on to the table.

"Disgusting!" Tamora said as she leapt up and away from blood that started to creep towards her.

"Tamora! Do something!" Ronan said as he too leapt up.

"What makes you think I can do anything?"

Damia rolled her eyes before sarcastically saying, "Oh it is not like you specialize in healing or anything."

Tamora's eyes widened as she remembered that.

"Oh yeah."

Then she laid a hand on Q's forehead and his injuries started to stop bleeding and go away. Slowly his bloody stump that used to be his arm started to grow back but that would probably take at least a day.

Q gasped and sat up quickly, "What in the world was that?"

Damia sat down and then waved her hand, the blood disappearing on the table and a drink showing up in front of her. Q slowly got off the table and sat back down as she responded, "That was the boundary. You probably saw it for what it was since you are a Q and able to comprehend it. Everyone else would probably see it as something like a well-protected wall that had soldiers shooting everything from arrows to lasers at them. You were able to feel the effects as what they were though and that was way too complicated and painful for even you though. Only us on the Council are able to understand the full potency of the boundaries and live through crossing them."

Tamora rolled her eyes, "I thought you hated explaining things."

"Only to people I like, but since I hate Q I thought it would be fun."

Q gasped, pretending to be offended, "You hate me? Why? I am amazing."

Damia scrunched up her eyes in a way that seemed as if she smelled something bad, "You are way too full of yourself. And not in the good fictional character way as like Magnus from Mortal Instruments…but the bad fictional character way…"

Q was about to say something but Ronan held up his hand to stop him, "Let us get back to the explanation."

Tamora sighed, "We were at the part where we were talking about the different fandoms. Ok, every time someone creates something, a book, movie, TV show or something similar and someone becomes a fan of it, a fandom is created. You are in the Star Trek: Voyager fandom, reliving the story that was written for you over and over again, some things changing, sometimes staying the exact same."

Chakotay leaned forward, interested, "What might change?"

"The choices you make would change and that affects the whole timeline. For example, when you first arrive in the Quadrant you make the choice to team up with Janeway…but when you relive the timeline you might make the choice to kill her on the spot and in the end the whole series would end in one episode with the Caretaker killing you all. Then there are many times where you find different ways to get home. Anything is possible. "

B'Elanna's eyes opened wide, "But that's impossible. The time continuum couldn't possibly handle that much changes so close together."

Ronan held up his finger again to stop her, in that playful way of his, "Not if this is a fandom. Then it is all possible."

Katherine looked between Ronan and her Engineer but finally said, "B'Elanna…how possible would it be that we are just encompassed in a small world…a fandom? And we wouldn't know it?"

Torres hesitated, thinking about it before saying, "Theoretically, it is very possible especially since we haven't discovered everything there is about our universe. Something like this certainly possible."

"Exactly." Damia said, putting herself into a more relaxed position on the chair, her hands behind her head.

"Except," Janeway, said, raising her hand in her common way of saying that she thought of something, "How do we know that this isn't the real world…and you are from a fandom? If you can go between fandoms like you said then that also means you could visit the real world and this could be a trick. Or, even more likely, you could be an unknown alien race that is trying to destroy us."

Damia raised her eyebrows, "If we are an alien race trying to destroy you…why would we have told you this when we have the power to destroy you already. Face it Janeway…we are more powerful than the Q. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Tamora giggled, "At least we know that Damia is ok if she is threatening someone."

Ronan laughed as well, "Totally unfazed. Anyway, as for the rest of it Captain, you will have to trust us."

"If I may ask a question," Tuvok interrupted, "If this was all true and we are part of a fandom, how would someone destroy it?"

Damia looked at the Vulcan who reminded her strongly of an elf…or maybe that was just because she was more used to seeing elves than aliens. That was what happened when you obsessed over fantasy books and fandoms, "To know how that would happen you must know about the council, what they do, and the boundaries between the fandoms. Sadly we don't have that much time so we shall give you the crash course."

Tamora picked up the conversation there, "There are fandoms for mostly everything. Of course to keep these fandoms separate there are boundaries. If the boundaries break then the fandoms flood together, the powers of each mix, there is chaos, and basically all hell breaks loose. If the powers of the fandoms mix then they are almost uncontrollable, only able to be fixed by the most powerful person on the Council. Now, that is Ronan."

"Now? Who was it before?" Tom asked.

Tamora sighed, "The most powerful person on the Council before Ronan…was Randolpho but…he had different…beliefs…now he is the one who is trying to destroy the fandoms. But we will get to that in a minute. Anyway, the council patrols the borders of each fandom and fixes…how should I put this...cracks in the walls of the boundaries. They have greater powers than the Q because it is a long complicated process to fix and take care of the fandoms."

"Now about the next part," Ronan said, stepping in, "Imagine this. There are two buildings with and alleyway in between them. The houses represent the fandoms and the alleyway represents a cushion of space between the two to make sure that they don't mix or touch by accident. The houses both have a wall that faces each other across the alleyway, correct?"

Everyone nodded, some looking interested and some with disbelief on their face. Tom glanced at his best friend, Harry Kim, and thought that the young Ensign looked like he was a child being told a bed time story…_which he probably was…_ thought Tom, laughing at his own joke in his head.

Ronan continued, "Now, like any wall of any house, it can't last forever. It gets beaten and broken. Usually this is where the council steps in the help it, put up a new wall so to speak, only for some reason no one looks at this wall. Another thing is, only one house has a wall that is breaking down. This wall is the boundary keeping the fandom in place so that it doesn't go into the cushion of space that surrounds it. Each house has their own wall as a separate boundary. The other house is perfectly fine…but then when this wall breaks down the contents empty out of the house; they can just spill out, walk out, or someone goes in there and takes the contents out and then demolishes the rest of the house so it can be completely destroyed."

"But then there is a problem," Damia said, sitting up in a way that commanded all attention to her.

"There is?" Neelix asked, unsure of what the problem is.

Damia nodded, "I'm sure that at least one of you can figure out what the problem is…especially since Ronan put this into such a simple metaphor. Anyone want to take a crack at it?"

"It is simple," said Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone that had been rescued but now had her humanity back.

"It is?" Harry asked, just as confused as Neelix.

"Yes it is, Ensign. With their metaphor about the houses and the contents coming out because of people taking the contents out…then there is the problem of transporting the contents to where ever they are needed. It is a houseful of contents so that rules out the possibility of them transporting all of the contents as fast as possible at the same time…the most logical and easiest method would be transporting them slowly and a little at a time."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Damia pointed at Seven and then clapped her hands as if on a game show.

Ronan nodded in agreement, "Correct, they would have to transport the contents a little at a time and slowly, which also means that it would attract less and less attention which is why the Council didn't catch it. Now, to keep up with our metaphor, let us say that the contents of the house are…some form of liquid because this next part will be easier explained if it is liquid."

Tamora looked at him as if he was crazy, "Liquid? As the contents of a house?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Tamora shook her head but had a confused smile on her face and also looked like she was going to enjoy what was about to happen, "Well I am just pointing out the flaw of that in your metaphor. If the contents of the house is a type of liquid then no wonder the wall went down. Water damage. Anyone could see it coming a mile away."

Ronan sighed, partly in annoyance, "Well these are water proof walls then. May I continue?"

"I suppose, I would just get your facts right…" Tamora leaned onto the table and started inspecting her watch, bored now.

"Anyway…the water spills out into the alleyway. It spills against the other house, unable to do anything except maybe weaken the wall slightly but then the water goes out of the alley and into the road, eventually slowing down and going down a drain. That is what basically is happening when Randolpho is destroying the fandoms. He destroys one part of the wall, lets the contents of the fandom flood out into the space between fandoms without it hurting the others, and then lets it slowly slide between the fandoms until it reaches him. Then he collects it and uses it to power himself up. I think that about wraps it up."

Damia raised her hand, "Actually you forgot to mention that Randolpho is a power hungry jerk and we are barely able to pinpoint where his next attack will be on which fandom. Also we only have about a day before the 'wall' for this fandom breaks down and we have no idea how to stop it and that this is about the 13th fandom we have gone to to try to stop the wall from breaking down but none of the others have worked."

Tamora nodded in bored agreement, "Any questions?"

"Yes, many of them." The Doctor said as if it were impossible not to have a question.

"Then shoot."

"Well…" he started, "Why would this Randolpho betray you if he was on your council?"

Damia scoffed as if the Doctor had insulted her, "Didn't you hear what I said? Randolpho is a power hungry jerk. He thought that he could 'rule the world' if he controlled the fandoms and so he is slowly destroying all of the fandoms until he has enough strength to take over the real world."

"How many more fandoms does he need before he is strong enough to do that?" Chakotay asked.

"Well…" Ronan said, thinking and he put his hand up behind his head and looked at the ceiling, "it depends on the size of the fandoms. He has been attacking smaller ones at first to slowly gain power and not draw attention to himself and that worked for about a week. Now he is attacking bigger fandoms like this one and the Star Wars fandom not too long ago. You see, the bigger the fandom the more power he will get from it."

B'Elanna raised her hand to show that she had a question, "Earlier, you mentioned a Code, back when Q tried to go outside a boundary. What is the Code?"

"The code," Tamora said slowly, "Are the rules the Council lives by. It is like our Prime Directive. It is too long to tell you about it right now. You don't know how many rules we are breaking just being in this room with you right now…"

"Now we have a question for you," Ronan said, looking at Janeway.

"Do you believe us?"

Janeway looked at him slowly, unreadable emotions in her eyes, "Surprisingly…I do. And I will do all in my power to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Council of Geeks, Voyager

Chapter Three

**Professor: Here is chapter three! Sorry it took awhile to write!**

**Texan: It is her fault people! When I write I won't make you wait for the next chapter!**

**Professor: Oh shut up Texan! *under breath* suck up**

**Texan: What did you say?**

**Professor: I said that I have something to tell the readers before we start the chapter!**

**Texan: *glares* That's what I thought…**

**Professor: Just so you all know, I am Furuba Rocks but I changed my username to Professor of Gallifrey. Anyway, we don't own anything but the story and our OCs. **

**Texan: REVIEW!**

**Professor: Apologizing in advance for the mild language in the chapter.**

…Damia's POV…

I sat in the Mess Hall alone half an hour after the meeting with the Captain. Many things had happened since then. Q had sped up his healing process on his arm and so now it was about half an arm cut off at the elbow and still growing. Janeway sent most of her crew off in different assignments to stop Randolpho.

Tamora was in Sick Bay right now with the Doctor, making new ways to battle sicknesses and wounds that Randolpho might inflict upon the crew. Ronan was in Astrometrics with Seven of Nine, Janeway, and Chakotay. He was showing them the injured 'wall' of this Fandom so that they might be able to prevent it from breaking. The weakened wall was actually very close to Voyager.

I suppose Randolpho figured out the best way to destroy the Fandoms in the fastest way possible. The Star Trek: Voyager fandom focused around the Voyager ship. If the ship was taken out of the fandom through the breach in the wall then the rest of the fandom would follow easily, no way to stop it. However…if they could somehow save Voyager from the breach and then close said breach…then whatever had already been sucked out of the Fandom would disappear without Voyager there to hold it together and then the Fandom would slowly be repaired.

I sighed. I was here in the Mess Hall to get some peace and quiet and to think about everything. I really didn't think that this plan would work. It hadn't worked with any other Fandom that we had tried it with. The first Fandom we had done this with had been the Twilight fandom…which hadn't worked. Actually it could have worked if Tamora and I actually gave a damn about that fandom…which we didn't and thought it was a piece of shit. Ronan still wasn't letting us live that down. He said '_No matter how bad the fandom is, it is your duty to protect it until you die! Remember the Code!'_

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Ever since the day that we actually saw Ronan's anger Tamora and I tried our hardest to save the fandoms…but that Twilight fandom was HUGE and it gave Randolpho a lot of power…which is why it was a lot harder to try to save a fandom now. And now, Randolpho was going after fandoms even bigger than Twilight. Like Star Wars, Mario, and now Star Trek. I thought about all of this as a silent tear ran down my cheek at his memory…

…Normal POV…

Seven of Nine pressed the button to enlarge the image she and Ronan had spent the last half hour to find and convert so that it could be seen by the crew of Voyager. The image on screen looked like a regular star…only it was about ten times the size and black in the center before fading to blue. _It is like a bruise…a bruise on our world…_thought Seven as she looked at it.

"That's it Captain. The Black and Blue star. The symbol of Randolpho. It doesn't look like he is trying to keep his identity secret anymore." Ronan said as he leaned forward on the console he was standing at.

"I have never seen anything like this before…" she said in wonder.

Seven raised her eyebrow, "I personally have never seen anything like this as well but the Borg do have one record of an incident like this happening before."

Ronan looked up in surprise, "W-What?"

"Seven, explain." Chakotay ordered as politely as he could.

Seven took a breath and then launched into her explanation, "It was before you liberated me from the collective. When you were traveling through Borg space a ship picked up some strange readings from a few meters off of your hull. It took them about a week but they were able to clear up the image and saw this star only it was much smaller. It took them so long because there was something interfering with their scanners the whole time. I was called there to fix the scanners and that was how I came upon the ship where we met. I never got a chance to look at the star though although I was given a very detailed description of it. It seems that this star has been following us for about half a month."

Ronan nodded, "That sounds like the amount of time it would take for Randolpho to take down a Fandom this huge. Either way, this 'wall' is about to break. We have less than a day to save this fandom."

Suddenly every one turned around to the sound of the door opening. There stood Tamora badly injured with an almost dead Neelix leaning on her for support. "HELP!" she cried to her friends before falling to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Professor: Ok I promise, this won't be a cliffhanger chapter!**

**Texan: …Why don't I believe you?**

**Professor: Watch it Texan otherwise I won't write anything!**

**Texan: Oh shut up and move on with the story *laughs* We don't own anything.**

**Professor: REVIEW!**

…Normal POV…

Damia sat next to Tamora trying hard not to listen to the Doctor as he gave the Captain and Ronan an update on the condition of the Talaxian and her best friend but she still heard anyway.

Doctor: I'm sorry Captain…Mr. Neelix…I couldn't save him…he's dead…

Janeway: What? How?

Doctor: A severe electrical pulse was sent through his body. Usually this wouldn't be a problem to deal with but…there was something strange about this pulse…I can't describe it and nothing I could do could stop the effects of it.

Ronan: Did it have a large amount of biochemical radiation in it?

Doctor: Yes…how did you know?

Ronan: Because that is Randolpho's preferred method of choice. Something that is very hard for the Council to counter and deadly to anyone in the fandoms.

Janeway: How is Tamora then?

Doctor: She is still alive but badly injured. She lapsed into a coma and from what I can tell from scans her body is repairing itself. The best thing we can do is just wait for her.

Ronan: She will be fine. She will heal faster because her specialty is healing so she knows the best way to heal. It is easier for her to heal herself then for her to heal other people. I give her a day or two at the most to heal up. It's sad, we could have used her powers to stop Randolpho.

Doctor: Don't give up Ronan. She could heal in time to help.

Damia shook her head and stood up, yelling, "NO."

Ronan, Doctor, and Janeway looked at their friend in shook, not expecting something like this to come up.

Ronan started to softly say something, "Damia. We are not saying that we are giving up on her. You mis-"

"Just shut up Ronan! None of you understand! This was a calculated attack. Randolpho has never done this before. Don't you see what he is trying to do?! He is trying to hurt us by hurting someone we care about! Then he is going to pick us off one by one! We have to stop him now!"

Janeway scrunched her eyebrows together and did her best not to yell at the teenager, "Damia. How do you propose we stop him? We don't even know where he is. If you had a plan I would love to hear it."

Damia scoffed, "Well it's about time someone asked me what I thought. This is what we are going to do and Ronan just shut up and listen for once."

Ronan was taken aback, he had never expected Damia to act like this. She must have taken it very hard when Tamora got injured.

"Now, Randolpho is trying to suck Voyager into something very much like a black hole. If he does that then the rest of the Fandom will follow easily and there will be nothing we can do. Ronan, your job is to go to the Black and Blue Star and confine it into something so that it can't hurt this ship. That is where the point of origin for the 'black hole' will be so if we can stop that then we can save the Fandom. Janeway, have the engineering crew and Seven help him. Then have every spare crewmember you have update the defenses and weapons systems. Q should have schematics for that so have him help too. Doctor, continue the work from earlier on medical defenses for the crew and then perform an autopsy on Neelix. I want to know more about what killed him. Then develop a defense for that. I will be back soon to help with all that."

"Where are you going?" Doctor asked.

Damia hardened her gaze at him, "I am taking Tamora to help." With that she went and picked up her best friend, bridal style, and spun on the spot, disappearing.

Ronan exhaled a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. He shook his head. Damia was scary when she got truly mad and what had just happened was only a fraction of her anger. He spun to face his friends, "Let's get to work."

…Normal POV…

The room was all white with empty beds and healers and doctors running around doing many things. The workers were the healers that worked for the Council. The best healers there were except for Councilwoman Tamora. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Tamora appeared on a bed, apparently asleep but they knew she was in a coma automatically, with a scroll in her hand.

The lead healer there, an older woman, grabbed the scroll and read it outloud.

_Healers and doctors,_

_This is Councilwoman Tamora. She has been attacked by Randolpho as we tried to save the Voyager Fandom. Please help her. She needs to be perfectly healed as soon as possible. _

_-Councilwoman Damia_

The woman healer nodded and everyone set into action, doing what they trained to do their whole life…to help the Council.

…Harry Kim's POV…

I crawled into the Jefferies tube that was below the Bridge with Tom behind me at the entrance to keep me company and read me the blueprints from Q. To help with defenses he gave us certain schematics but to upgrade them into the ship you had to go to each censor relay and upload it automatically. This took about ten minutes at each relay but the real problem was getting to each relay. There were over a hundred on the ship and we had only done about 30 with only four other pairs of two helping us. It was going to be a long day.

"Ok you ready?" I heard Tom ask me.

I got out my scanner and my relay processor and held them up, "Read it."

"Got it. Oh I hate Q's instructions. 'See the blue button? Don't push it. Instead slide the purple bar next to it up and then use your processor thingy to activate the back up codes and now add this code as another back up and regular code. Code is Q-lime green-amazingness-red squirrel-13. Now press the blue button. Then add the backup outline thing to the edge of the relay. You are now done!"

"Wait a sec! Read me the code again! I got the rest of it!" I called over my shoulder.

"Q-lime green-amazingness-red squirrel-13."

I groaned, "Why does he have the weirdest code in the universe? Why can't it be something simple?"

"Because then anyone could guess it and we would be in a whole lot of trouble."

I nodded, agreeing, and continued my work on the relay. I looked at the relay for a moment when I was done and was shocked. There on the relay was the reflection of two eyes staring at me. Dark eyes that looked like bottomless pits…then they blinked and were gone…

"Harry? Everything ok down there?"

"Um…I need to go talk to Ronan…I think Randolpho might be spying on us!" I responded and got out of the Jefferies tube as soon as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Professor: This is chapter five. Please have a little patience with it…**

**Texan: Why would we need a little patience with it?**

**Professor: Because…this was a hard chapter to write….**

**Texan: Got it…that makes sense…Anyway we own NOTHING!**

**Professor: well…I own a monkey…**

**Texan: *raises eyebrow* what does that have to do with any of this?**

**Professor: *shrugs* I don't know…**

**Texan: *facepalm* REVIEW OR I WILL STICK YOU WITH PROFESSOR AND HER MONKEY IN A ROOM AND LET THEM DRIVE YOU CRAZY!**

_It was dark and cold…I felt like I was alone and that it would never end. I had been here for days…at least that is what it felt like. I could feel nothing…nothing except loneliness and pain…but it wasn't my pain…it was someone else's…and it was unbearable…I let out the loudest scream I possibly could. _

…Normal POV…

"What do you mean she screamed?!" Damia yelled into her cup of water. Kes had brought it to her just before the meeting started. In the back of her mind, Damia felt sorry for Kes after she lost Neelix but right now she was worried about Tamora.

Ronan stood up and went to his friend's side but instead of demanding an explanation for her strange behavior like most of the people there expected of him, he looked into the cup of water and said, "She screamed?"

Janeway and the rest of her officers on her ship all shared a puzzled look as Ronan quietly conferred with the water glass.

"If you wouldn't mind," Chakotay interrupted, "Could you explain please?"

Ronan looked at him, "Yes Commander. You see, Damia took Tamora to our healers so that she might be healed faster. She was doing well but suddenly she screamed loudly as if she was on fire and in unbearable pain but it stopped as soon as it started…they don't know why. The lead healer is simply talking to us through a form of communication we have. It only works on forms of liquid." Ronan shrugged in an offhand, careless, slightly humorous way.

The Captain scrunched her eyebrows at him in a look that said she couldn't believe what she was hearing…which was very weird considering what had been happening to her in the last few hours.

Tuvok spoke up, "Do they know why she screamed?"

Damia shook her head, "Nope. They feel that the pulse that got her and Neelix from that console could also have caused some minor brain damage and that could be why. Normally this is no problem for experienced healers such as them but it WAS Randolpho who attacked them. My guess is that he hid a sneak attack…something…in the pulse just for Tamora." Damia crossed her arms and glared at the water glass in front of her. Anyone could tell how angry she was.

_I wonder why everything that has to do with Randolpho she takes so personally?_ Janeway asked herself.

Ronan walked back to his seat, "So Tamora screamed and Harry was visited by Randolpho."

"Or so he says," Tom muttered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He knew that Tom meant well but he knew what he saw.

"I am more than certain that Randolpho was watching us."

Janeway nodded and raised her hand, "Be calm Mr. Kim. We believe you."

Harry fell silent. Suddenly Damia spoke up.

"Describe him."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Describe him to me. How did you see someone spying on you?" Damia narrowed her gaze at Harry which told him that she was in the mood for no nonsense.

"W-Well I only saw his eyes. I had just finished doing that one relay and then I looked back at it to close it up and I saw two eyes just staring at me. They were dark and looked like bottomless pits…"

Damia looked back at the section of the table that she had been staring at before, "That's Randolpho alright."

Tuvok spoke up, "Why were his eyes like bottomless pits?"

"Because," Ronan said as he sat back down, "they just do. Whenever a fictional character looks into the eyes of a Council member then he or she sees something that describes the Council member at that moment in time…or something going through their heads. We don't know why it just does. However if another Council member looks at the eyes of one of their colleges then they see their true eyes."

Janeway nodded in understanding, "So do you think he knows what we are planning?"

Damia sighed and Ronan looked at his friend before responding, "He knew the second we came into this fandom and now he is fighting us…he didn't fight us before…"

"He didn't?"

Damia shook her head, "No he didn't. All the other times he simply laughed at our failed attempts but this time…this time is different…I think," Damia leaned forward intently but stared at a blank spot on the table, "I think that this means there is a huge chance for us to save this fandom…a better chance than the rest of the fandoms…you guys might actually live!"

A joyous grin spread across both her and Ronan's faces as the possibility of something so miraculous.

…Normal POV…

Everyone was in Sick Bay at the moment since the Doctor had just insisted that he had the most important news of all to share with everyone about improvements and helps to stop Randolpho he had. He then lead them all to Sick Bay and told them everything.

"So," Captain Janeway said as she walked around the bio bed where the Doctor had laid out all of his findings, his results, and his new medical 'invention', "to summarize it all…You have no idea what killed Mr. Neelix but you know HOW it killed him and you developed a defense for it…but you have no idea if it will work since you would rather not test it but you are fairly certain that it will only delay the effects of Randolpho's work and not stop them completely. Then have a medical vaccine that can stop and/or delay the bio chemical and tetron radiation that is emanating from the Black and Blue star but it will only work on people inside the ship. If anyone goes outside the ship in anyway, including shuttlecraft or the Council transporting to and from fandoms, the vaccine goes 'kaput' and leaves your body and you evaporate into a pile of dust."

The Doctor nodded, an over enthusiastic smile on his face, "Oh yes! You know, I shouldn't be so happy about everything when our situation looks so grim…but Miss Tamora gave me some medical journals to help combat this thing and they are simply fascinating! Remarkable! I never would have thought of anything like this! In it there are-"

Janeway raised her hand and simply shut him up, "As much as I would enjoy hearing about it…we don't have the time for one of your lectures Doctor. Back to the work."

Janeway leaned in close to get a closer look at the Doctor's invention which was now being held by Ronan and examined by Damia. It had the basic structure of a standard phaser but the handle was instead a clear plastic container and the opposite end where the laser normally came out now looked like a pair of pliers was reaching out of it.

"Um…Doctor…," Damia looked at him, her eyebrow raised and disbelief on her face, "Um…What exactly is it?"

The Doctor looked astounded that she could not possible know, "For your information…this used to be a phaser but I transformed it into a Converter. You see, Ronan told me his plan for how he might be able to stop the Black and Blue Star and I knew right away that we didn't have power for it or the right _kind of power_ for it and so therefore, pop! I created the converter!"

The Doctor smiled and looked at all of them while they just stared at him in shock. No one knew what to say…

Finally Damia opened her mouth, but instead of yelling at the Doctor she turned to Ronan and started yelling at him, "YOU HAD A PLAN TO STOP THE BLACK AND BLUE STAR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC?! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT'?! OH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD RIGHT NOW! YOU IDIOT!"

Ronan knew better than to try to stop her yelling at him so he just let her continue…but that didn't stop how scary she was when she got mad. Her face turned red she was so angry and even though Ronan was at least a head taller than her she somehow towered over him and made him seem to shrink, shrivel, and back away in fear.

"YOU REALIZE THAT WE WASTED PRECIOUS TIME TRYING TO THINK UP A PLAN TO BATTLE RANDOLPHO WHEN ALL ALONG YOU HAD A PLAN TUCKED AWAY IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?! YOU GET ANGRY AT US WHEN WE TRY TO KEEP YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT A SECRET AND THEN YOU GO PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS! YOU LYING HYPOCRITE!"

Ronan soon used his powers and made everyone else in the room deaf so that no one would have to deal with the torture of listening to her screeching voice yell at him. Soon he too was able to tune her out but the terrified look on his face stayed there. He hoped that she would wear herself out eventually…and eventually she did. Finally she calmed down and her face returned to its normal color. Everyone got their hearing back as well.

Slowly Ronan approached his friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "You ok now?"

She slowly nodded but didn't say anything and instead just held her face in her hands.

Ronan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Ok, now it wasn't a real plan…just an idea forming in my mind. I told it to the Doctor while I helped him create the Vaccine to help us. I didn't know that he made a Converter although now that I think about it…it was pure genius."

"Oh course it was," The Doctor muttered but quieted down when Tom elbowed him in the ribs.

Ronan continued, "I was thinking, your idea was good, to confine it into something but that would only work for an indefinite period of time and then we would only be back where we started. I got to thinking…what if we could get it out of here completely?"

Damia looked up at him and rolled her eyes and you could feel the sarcasm in her voice for the beginning of her sentence, "Wow Ronan. I never would have thought of that! Y-Y-You should like, totally….LISTEN TO US SOMETIME! It is not like we have been looking for something like that or anything!"

Ronan sighed and started talking again, "Just calm down a listen for a minute."

Damia didn't like it but she did as she was told.

"Now, when the Black and Blue star is ready to destroy the fandom it is going to act like a black hole but…what if when we confine it…we can also turn its own power back into itself so that it sucks itself through its own black hole and lets itself go into the cushion of space and let itself burn itself out. The fandom would be safe."

B'Elanna looked at him in total surprise, "But the amount of power that would take is beyond what we have here and the kind of power that it would need is extremely rare."

The Doctor now entered the conversation, "Hence the Converter! It took a while to make but now it can take any spare energy from around the ship and convert it into the energy we need. All we need is one full container and we can do it!"

Harry looked up from the floor he had been staring at, "How long will that take?"

The Doctor's smile faltered, "That I sadly don't know. Someone should always be using this as soon as possible to start saving up the power…"

"Wait," Seven said, as soon as everyone looked at her she stood up a little straighter, "Why doesn't Ronan or Damia fill up the container using their…'powers'?"

"That's…a very good question…" Tom said as he turned to look at the two Council members. Ronan and Damia shared a very uncomfortable look. Neither of them wanted to deliver the bad news.

Finally, Ronan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he started by a new voice.

"It is because Randolpho is destroying the Fandoms and each time he does that our powers weaken while his grows. Every minute we spend while the Fandoms are being destroyed is another minute that Randolpho grows stronger and we grow weaker. We simply do not have the power to fill the container up."

Everyone looked around in shock. They could see no one else in the room who could have answered that question other than Ronan and Damia…and they certainly didn't know who had said it…and if they did they were too in shock to say anything…

"Looking for me?" The voice said from the doorway. They all turned around and came face to face with a teenage girl. She was dressed in tight-fitting, black, leather, fighting gear and was almost as tall as Ronan. She had long dirty blond hair and eyes that seemed to have and endless maze inside them…at least to the fandom characters…to Damia and Ronan however…they saw the dark blue eyes of their best friend.

"Miss me?" Tamora jokingly asked as she cracked a smile.

**Professor: Cliffie!**

**Texan: You really like those don't you?**

**Professor: Yep yep yep!**

**Texan: But why did you have to put a cliff hanger here?! It was at a really good part!**

**Professor: Because you wouldn't let me have any chocolate…this is my revenge!**

**Texan: …..I hate you.**

**Professor: I know you do… *evil laugh***

**Both: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damia wasted no time in running up to Tamora and giving her a bone crushing hug. Ronan joined her half a second later. Tamora hugged them back as well, just as tightly as they were hugging her. There was an expression on her face that made it seem as if she hadn't seen either of them in a very long time.

Finally, Ronan croaked out, "I don't know about you two…but I can't breathe."

Tamora started to chuckle along with Damia and the 3 of them let go of each other. Then Damia started acting like her usual self…and punched Tamora as hard as she could in her gut.

Tamora crumpled to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Damia!" Ronan yelled…although he shouldn't have been too surprised. It seemed like every other minute Damia was punching someone.

"Well it's her fault!" Damia defended herself as Tamora stood up. What was strange though was the fact that Tamora had a giant smile on her face as if she had missed being punched by Damia.

Then she said to herself, "Just like old times."

Then she shook her head and looked at everyone with a big smile on her face.

"Tamora! How in the world are you here? You weren't supposed to finish healing for hours!" The Doctor asked his friend as he hurried over to her.

She looked at him, "Easy. I am the Tamora from the future, Doctor. It's a long story and I have to tell you so let's get started."

Tamora snapped her fingers and the bio-beds all came together and made a sort of table although it was a bit bulky. Then she snapped her fingers again and chairs appeared for all of them.

She sat down and waited until everyone else had done so. Damia sat to her right and Ronan to her left. Then she started talking.

"Now I just want you all to let me finish before you start in on all of the questions and stuff and Doctor? Start using the Converter so we don't waste any time on it."

The Doctor nodded and did as he was told. Everyone else stayed silent.

"I know we don't have a lot of time for explanations so I will try to keep this short and sweet. I am from the future and I came back…..well because….." Tamora looked very nervous here and switched glances between Damia and Ronan.

"Well don't panic," She started looking only at her closest friends, "In my future you both…die saving this fandom."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory and Ronan and Damia exchanged glances that said they couldn't believe it but they kept their promise and didn't say anything.

Tamora took a minute to wipe the tears from her eyes and collect herself and then she continued, "Randolpho killed you and the only reason I lived was because I was at the healers. So basically I lived because Randolpho tried to kill me. Then I went to the next fandom to save which was the 'Mortal Instruments' Fandom, hence why I am wearing Shadowhunting gear." She gestured to her black clothing.

"Now I couldn't let my best friends die or Randolpho gain any power so I came back in time after I failed to save that fandom by myself. The present me though, the one that is at the healers is taking a long time to heal for a special reason. Her body is healing but it will take her mind a little longer because her mind is stuck inside Randolpho's. He wanted to find out what was going on in this fandom so he linked their minds."

"So Randolpho is inside your head right now?" Kes asked, interested in any form of communicating with someone's mind.

Future Tamora (F-Tam from now on) shook her head, "While we are still linked I am better at telepathy than him. He should have chosen Ronan if he wanted information."

F-Tam smiled at her friends with the inside joke. While Tamora specialized in healing and Damia specialized in weaponry/fighting/battle strategy, Ronan was the leader and had chosen to specialize in scholarly pursuits and knew almost everything….but that didn't make him good at what he knew. Tamora and Damia never missed an opportunity to point out that they were better than him at many things.

He rolled his eyes at them but had a smile on his face. F-Tam continued.

"I specialize in healing and with some species and in some fandoms the only way to heal is through a mind or telepathy and so my mind is very powerful. As I said before, Randolpho got more than he bargained for with me. Instead of him invading my mind I invaded his. That was the scream you all probably have heard of by now. I learned some of what he is doing, including the fandoms he is planning to attack soon, and of why he is doing this."

F-Tam looked guilty and stared down at the ground as if not wanting to reveal why he was attacking the fandoms. Ronan and Damia shared a look. They both had an inkling of why he was doing this, and the thought of it made Damia want to throw up.

F-Tam shook her head and moved on, "The point is that every second we are getting weaker and weaker while he gets stronger. The Converter and Ronan's plan is our only hope right now and we need to finish up the preparations."

Janeway nodded in agreement, "Then let's get an update. There is not much we can do about him spying on us but we can hurry with everything to stop the black hole from starting. How are all of the relays with the protection adjustments?"

Q answered, his arm now fully grown back, "The rest of the teams have completed everything with the security measures that I gave them. The ship is now protected."

Janeway nodded again, happy with that, "Doctor? How much energy is in the converter so far?"

He looked up, a little nervous, "In all the time that we were talking it has gained around 1/16th of the power it needs. That's incredibly slow I know but maybe if we went somewhere where there is more spare energy around then it would work faster, like Engineering."

Janeway looked over at Seven and Seven answered the unspoken question, "Even if we did that the speed of it would calculate as being filled up in around two hours."

The Captain sighed, two hours would cut everything close and nothing would have to be messed up when the time came.

"Let's get to Engineering then. I want to run more detailed scans on the Black and Blue star. Maybe we can delay it somehow."

Tom raised his hand, "Captain? If I may?"

She nodded for him to continue, "I have taken scans from Engineering and nothing is really conclusive with it. We need a closer look at this for more detailed scans. From what I have seen the radiation won't be deadly for another hour or so and if the Doc can give me some of that medicine that he worked up then I should be safe enough to take the Delta Flyer and get some better scans. It would be risky but I could do it."

Chakotay shook his head, "We don't know for certain that the radiation wouldn't kill you. This is from another world Tom, for all we know only the Council members could survive it while you burnt to a crisp."

"Then I'll go with him."

Everyone looked in shock at who said that, not knowing who in the world would volunteer for such a death sentence.

"What? I think it is a good plan and I have the most likely chance of surviving it," Damia said, shrugging.

Ronan looked at Damia in concern while everyone else was just silent.

Then Janeway spoke, "Well looks like we have a scouting team then."

…

"Promise me you will be careful." Ronan said quietly to Damia as he helped but scientific gear in the Delta Flyer. Tom was going over some last minute stuff with the Doctor and B'Elanna before the mission so they were alone.

"I don't have to be careful with Randolpho Ronan. I'll be fine." She answered coldly, not looking at him.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you saying that you trust him?!"

She looked up at her friend, the only emotion in her eyes was annoyance, "I wouldn't trust him to walk upright let alone with my life. I just know him. He won't hurt me."

Ronan sighed, knowing he had lost this battle but he needed to say one more thing, "Then just go kick his butt for me."

Damia smiled her usual evil/troublemaking smile, "Oh you can count on that."

…

Tom and Damia sat in the pilot seat and the Engineering station of the Delta Flyer. They had just been given their dose of medicine from the Doctor and F-Tam to protect them from the radiation.

Tom was excited to go out and see this thing in person and to get the better scans. That's why he had mentioned the mission. But what he didn't know was why his partner had offered to come with him. To Damia this was a test. Not of the Star but of Randolpho. If the reason he was doing all of this was what she thought then they would both make it through this small trip alive. If not….then Randolpho was going to have a heck of a time TRYING to kill her. Her usual evil smile graced her face again as she thought of all the evil, painful things she would do to him if he ever came into arms reach.

…F-Tam's POV…

I sat in Chakotay's chair on the bridge. He raised his eyebrows at me taking his chair but a piercing gaze from me stopped any protests. I was going to be there on hand to help with Damia if she needed it. Janeway understood my concern and was the same for her crewmember. The whole bridge would be watching them closely.

"Mr. Kim? How are they doing?" Chakotay asked his friend.

"They have just approached the star and have started to scan it. Nothing out of the ordinary," His tone said the unadded word, _yet. _

I clutched the arm of the chair and waited for the worst to happen. The screen showed nothing happening yet except them orbiting the star.

"Tamora?" Janeway asked me and I snapped my view away from the screen to look at her.

She looked at where I was clutching the chair with her eyebrows raised before saying, "That arm is about to come off."

I looked down, not realizing how tightly I had been clutching it, "Sorry," I muttered before letting go and putting my hands in my lap.

"Um…Captain? We have a problem." Harry spoke up.

I spun around and was by his side instantly using my powers. He practically jumped in shock since he hadn't been expecting that.

In a deathly quiet voice I said to him, "What…the…...hell…happened…to ….them…"

If he could have shrunk in fear he would have.

Janeway raised her hand as a signal for me to back off. Then she motioned for the Ensign to continue.

Slowly he did, still looking at me in fear, "The Delta Flyer…it disappeared…"

Needless to say I screamed.

…

The Delta Flyer bumped around and around. Luckily Tom and Damia were able to hold on to their consoles so that they weren't flying around everywhere.

The whole trip had been going good, the radiation hadn't been bothering them and they were getting some really interesting information from the scans.

Then Randolpho stopped being nice. Now the Delta Flyer had flown into the Black and Blue Star.

**Professor: Sorry for the long update time! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Texan: How can we like this chapter if you left it at yet another cliffhanger?!**

**Professor: *shrugs* I don't know but I have faith that you will find a way to like it.**

**Texan: *growls***

**Professor: *holds hands up in surrender position* Ok girl….No need to get violent….just calm down…..**

**Texan: *leaps at Professor trying to kill her out of anger of yet another cliffhanger***

**Professor: Read and Review! *runs for her life***


End file.
